The Winchesters go to Hogwarts
by rummy101
Summary: Sam and Dean are thrown into a world of wizards and witches and no Cas. One-shot.


**Here is one of my first one-shots. Hope you like. I did this a while ago. So I'm just posting it now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor do I own Harry Potter.**

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..

"Where are we?" Asked Sam as he stood, rubbing his head.

"I don't know." Dean said as he walked over to the trunk of his car. "Well... at least my baby is okay." He opened up the trunk and revealed the arsenal.

"Dean..." Sam said, looking at the big castle a ways away. Then Sam looked to Dean, who was about seventeen.

"Hmmm?" Dean asked, not looking up from his guns.

"Uhhh..." Sam was speechless. "How did we get here again?"

"I believe..." He thought about it for a moment. "I don't recall actually."

He spun around, "Sam, get me Dad's Jour-"

"We're about seventeen." Sam said, noticing his brother's confusion.

Dean nodded, picked up the duffel bag- fully loaded with guns- and shut the trunk. "Well... let's take a look at that castle up there. It might hold some answers. For all we know, we could be dreaming."

Sam followed Dean up the grassy hill, following a narrow path. Looking around, they could see a small town with train tracks leading out of it. The walk up the castle wasn't long, but when they arrived they found a set of huge wooden doors. Dean sighed and prepared to do the game of rock, paper, scissors. It ended quickly as Dean lost.

"Dammit Sammy." He said as he slowly pushed open the door. What he saw before him was four long tables filled with kids and one long table filled with adults. It appeared to be mealtime, but all the chatter stopped when all eyes fell upon Dean. Cautiously, Dean and Sam walked through the door.

"Uhh..." Dean didn't know what to say or do. "Sam, what do we do?" He whispered.

"Walk, I guess." Sam told him. "Go talk to the adults." Dean walked forward, followed by Sam, to the front of the large hall. All the while, a old man at the front of the room watched them curiously. When Dean finally stood in front of the old man, he spoke.

"Hi." Dean said awkwardly. "Where are we?"

"I'm professor Dumbledore." The man said, he seemed to completely ignore Dean's question. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"I'm Sam." Sam said, "and this is Dean."

"Welcome, Sam and Dean, to our school. You seem to have memory loss. We'll get you back to normal right away." Dumbledore then turned to face the other adults. "Severus, will you bring me..." Sam and Dean didn't catch the last part.

"So, what do you think is happening?" Asked Sam, whispering.

"Trixter, maybe." Dean suggested, while looking around.

"I-" Sam was cut short by seeing a levitating book. Quickly, he pulled Dean back and watched Dumbledore place it on podium.

"Witches." Dean venomously, "how many do think there are?"

"Excuse me," It was Dumbledore. "Sam and Dean, are you unfamiliar with witchcraft and wizardry?"

"Well... depends on what you mean?" Asked Sam, trying to ask casual.

"Casting spells and such, of course." Dumbledore replied.

"Well... we know how to release a possessed person, if that's what you mean?" Asked Dean, slowly pushing himself and Sam backward.

"Possession?" Asked Dumbledore, "what type?"

"Ahh... I think we should go now." Sam said, walking quickly towards the doors. They shut instantly.

"Why are you running?" Asked Dumbledore, letting the students now in on the conversation. "What do you remember?"

"I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam. We hunt-"

"You're going to just tell everyone?" Asked Sam whispered, cutting his brother off.

"Well yeah, these are all..." he gestured to everyone and whispered, "witches." "But we normally don't do this. Let's just leave, there is no way we can get the job done."

"Would you like to share with the rest of us?" Asked Dumbledore whom was mesmerized by the two teenagers.

"We hunt the supernatural." Dean finished. "Demons, ghosts, vampires you know..."

There was a murmur of voices coming from the students.

"Would that include us?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Depending on what you are and what you've killed..." Dean responded.

"And why do you jump to the conclusion that we kill?"

"Well... most witches we've met have... well... prayed to Lucifer or a demon to fulfill their wishes."

"Only witches?"

"Don't know what you mean by that." Dean said.

"No wizards?"

"Oh, well we call all sorcerers a witch." Sam explained.

"Tell me, why are you here?"

"We don't know. Last thing I remember was putting the cult's bullet through Lucifer's skull." Dean said. "The stupid jackass was trying to summon Death."

Another murmur started within the students.

"Are you muggles?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Muggles?" Asked Sam.

"Non-magical creatures."

"Well... anyone has the power to do magic." More chatter from the students. "We can both read latin and cast enchantments, if that's what you mean. So I guess we are not muggles." Sam said.

"Please." Dumbledore gestured to seats beside him, "take a seat, and welcome to Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Sam and Dean walked up to the seats and sat. The rest of the school resumed their chatter and finished their meal. Sam and Dean remained silent the entire time, due to the fact they were being watched by everyone.

"Attention..." Dumbledore bellowed across the hall. "For our new students, let's see which house our guests would be put in."

"W-what's that?" Asked Sam. Dean just looked around as curiosity filled him. He seemed to be enjoying the whole situation. Within a minute, Sam sat on a stool in front of the school, looking nervous. Then, a hat was placed on his head.

"My, my, why you could go anywhere. But really? Demon blood? That's just pure Slytherin. But all the hunting, you have suffered so so very much... you could be Gryffindor, your bravery has been rewarded many times in the past. But then you're Lucifer's vessel? Oh Sammy, where shall I put you? You're so brave... But always there to save your brother. You could he Hufflepuff. And losing your mother like that, and then Jess. You were going to propose. Oh… But what's this?"

"Please just don't-"

"No point on hiding it from me Sam, I can see into your mind. Does Dean know?"

"No."

"He didn't know that you were going to purpose to Jessi? You had picked out a ring and everything, then he showed up and the yellow eyed demon ruined it all. You had a life, Sam. You went to college, you gave up hunting for a period of time. But look at where you are now. And it seems you are older than you look. Not seventeen at all…."

"Aren't you suppose to be sorting me or something?"

"Well… yes but you could be Hufflepuff, you're very loyal to your brother. But it seems you weren't so much to your father, that rules out that house. Now… you couldn't be Ravenclaw, though you are very smart and creative. But let's see. You are very cunning. You don't have that self-preserving aspect, though. Now.. it seems we may have a Gryffindor. You are very brave. Fighting all those creatures before you even understood what you were doing. But you stayed brave…" the hat paused, "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said.

Sam stood and made his way to the table with red and gold. Dean was next. "Wow... you are quite the asshole, Dean." The hat said.

"Jee... thanks."

"I mean, you've died so many times. What that one Mystery Spot you died in front of Sam how many times? But wait... oh gosh... so much pain... Dean... Dean... you've been to hell. What's it like... oh nevermind... that was a dark time for you... Where is Castiel? Huh, really..."

"This is my mind. Can't it be private?"

"Sorry Dean. But you really do need Cas. I can see past many of your walls you've built... You're the vessel, oh but I saw this in Sam too. You're Michael's vessel... Sam is Lucifer's vessel. Now back to HOW EXACTLY DID YOU START THE DAMN APOCALYPSE?!"

Murmurs in the crowd of students started, the hat never yelled. Sam was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his head in his hands.

"My god. Both of you Winchester boys. Dean starts it by going to hell. Sam finishes the seals by killing Lilith. You are one hell of a sort my friend. Ravenclaw is out. You could be Hufflepuff... you were very loyal to your father, but never with any of your… girls. Now, you definitely have Slytherin in you, but also a lot of bravery. It seems you too aren't seventeen. Now, which house? Your past... with girls... and... yup you're SLYTHERIN!"

The crowd of Slytherins broke out in cheers. Dean stood and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"You are all dismissed." Dumbledore bellowed.

"So... Dean.." a boy about seventeen with blonde hair walked over to Dean. "What was all that crap about hell and everything?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Dean said sharply and started walking with the other students.

"What? So you're a baby. You're suppose to be a Slytherin-" the guy was throw up against the wall at incredible speed. Dean had a sharp look on his face.

"Don't you ever insult me!" Dean warned him and released him.

He fixed his clothes before talking again. They began to walk again. "You're American."

"And you're not." Dean said.

"Where are you from?"

"Who are you?" Asked Dean, stopping their conversation.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." He reached out a hand, Dean shook it.

"Dean Winchester."

"So what's in the bag?" Draco asked.

"Lots of things."

"Like?..."

"Guns, weapons..."

"Why do you have all that stuff?"

"I'm a hunter. I kill monsters. What do you do?" Asked Dean getting annoyed.

"..." Draco couldn't reply.

"That's what I thought. See... I'm actually not seventeen. I'm about 26."

"Then why do you look so young?" Asked Draco.

"Dunno." Dean said, "Sam and I figure it's a trickster or something."

"Hmmm... so have you guys have seen ghosts and-"

"DEAN WINCHESTER!"

"I didn't do it!" Dean replied immediately. Peeves floated over to them.

"Yes you did."

"Peeves? Why are you here?" Asked Dean. "I though you died... like for good?"

"You know each other?" Asked Draco.

"Well…" Peeves said "as it turns out... since the apocalypse I've been able to only be in this castle, not roaming the world." .

"But... we salted and burnt you're bones." Deans said.

"Yes... well... you also started the apocalypse so woohoo every nightmare you ever killed is back from hell."

"Great." Dean said, "thanks for reminding me."

"I'm so confused." Draco said.

Peeves left them and they continued to walk.

"Where are we going?" Asked Dean.

"To the Slytherin Common Room, of course." Draco replied like it was obvious.

"Do you know when I can see my brother again?" Asked Dean.

Draco looked at him confused, "Your brother is a Gryffindork, Slytherins and Gryffindors are rivals."

"Okay... what do I do in the mean time?" Asked Dean.

"Just follow us." Draco says.

..::..::..::..

With Sam

..::..::..::..

Sam walked up to a group of people. There were three of them. Two boys and one girl.

"Uh..." Sam didn't know what to say. "Hi, I'm Sam."

They turned to look at him. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." Said the girl.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley." Said the teen with dark messy hair.

"We should get going." Said Hermione. "Come on, Sam, we'll show you around."

Sam nodded, and followed as the group headed out of the large hall.

"So... what is this place?" Asked Sam.

"It's Hogwarts." Said Ron. "The school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"So you guys come here to learn magic?" Asked Sam in confusion.

"Well yes." Hermione said like it was no big deal.

"And how am I seventeen?" Mumbled Sam to himself.

"You're not seventeen?" Asked Hermione. "Well... you look like a seventeen year old."

"No.." Sam said distantly. Then, his head shot up, "I need to speak with my brother."

"Your Slytherin brother?" Asked Ron, "Hell no, everyone in that house is evil."

"I don't care..." Sam said, while walking away. "I need to find him. Something's wrong. Someone wanted us here."

"Well..." Hermione said. "That went well."

Sam rushed off, towards the Slytherins. Secretly as he could, he followed them. Then, after a while of following them, they came to a portrait and said a password. It took Sam a few tries before realizing the password was 'Lazy frog'. After everyone had entered a room though the portrait, Sam approached the moving painting.

"You're different." Said the man in the painting. Sam ignored him and said the password. The portrait door flew open, just like it had with the other students. Sam entered the dim lighted room to find many students spread out either on couches or sitting at tables studying. Then, he spotted Dean laughing and playing a game with a group of people by the fireplace. He approached the group nervously. So far, no one had noticed him.

"Dean." Sam said.

Dean looked up and his face hardened at the sight of his brother. "Sammy." He stood and embraced his brother.

"What is a Gryffindor doing in our common room?" Asked someone from behind Dean. Ignoring them, he pulled Sam over to an empty table.

"Dean, I think we should try and pray to Cas." Sam said in a low tone.

"Do you think he'll even hear us?" Asked Dean, matching his brother's volume in his voice. "If this is some trixter, will Cas be able to get into our heads?"

"Well," Said Sam, "It's worth a shot."

"How about we try in the morning, we don't want to freak these kids out with his angel voodoo."

"Good idea."

They both stood. Sam gave a small nod and left the common room.

"You better not be a traitor." Said Draco.

Dean turned around. "Honestly, I don't give a rat's ass about what people think of me right now."

"You should." Draco said smirking, he was determined to make this new kid know his place.

"And why's that?" Asked Dean in a threatening manner. "What are you going to do to me? You do realized that I've killed dozens of monsters, including witches. And if there weren't so many of you in one place I would have killed you by now. In fact, if you're even of voting age, I would kill you. You're lucky you're only seventeen."

The people in the common room heard the conversation. They were all surprised Dean said that. No one ever stood up to Draco Malfoy and even threatened him. Dean turned to leave.

"Was that a threat, Winchester?" Asked Draco, not turning down. "I bet your father wouldn't be so proud-"

Dean whipped back around and shoved Draco up against the wall. There was a knife to his throat and anger in Draco's eyes. "Damn right it was a threat." Everyone watched in awe. Dean cleared his throat and released his grip. Picking up his duffel bag, he turned to head up to the dorms, but stopped.

"And if you ever mention my father again," Dean paused, "So help me God, I will kill you." Then he was gone.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..

The next morning

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..

Dean approached the Gryffindor table and sat down next to his brother. The image of this was quite confusing for everyone, a Slytherin had just sat down at the Gryffindor Table because of his brother.

"So…" Sam said, "Should we pray to Cas?"

"What?" asked Dean, as he dished up food, "No, not with this many people. They'll wonder who this guys is. Cas wouldn't even know what to do."

Then the hall quieted.

"You needed me?" Asked a voice. Sam and Dean turned around to find Cas standing in his usual attire. He was still the same age, at least he looked that way.

"Cas-" Dean voice was a rushed whisper. "What are doing here, you're going to scare-"

"Dean we need to leave." Cas said, interrupting him.

But just as Cas was about to touch their foreheads a voice interrupted him. "Excuse me, but who is this?"

Sam, Dean, and Cas looked up to find the Headmaster.

"We need to leave _now_, Cas." Said Dean.

"Where are you going? And how did he just apparate on the grounds? Hogwarts is protected from-"

"I'm an angel of the lord." Said Cas, "My name is Castiel. Sam and Dean called me here. Now if excuse us we need to save the planet."

Both the boys shook their heads and sighed.

"An angel?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes." Cas said.

"How?"

Cas appeared next to Dumbledore and touched his forehead. He fell softly into Cas's arms and was lowered to the ground gently. Murmurs scattered the hall. The teachers at the table stood.

"What did you do to him?" Asked one of them.

"Don't worry. He'll wake up shortly." Cas appeared next to Sam and Dean then proceeded to place a hand on each of their shoulders. A second later, they disappeared.

Sam sprung forward, taking in a big breath. He noticed right away that he was on a couch. Not just any couch, one of Bobby's couches. Next to him, laying on the floor was Dean and Castiel.

Just like Sam did, Dean jumped awake, but hitting his head on the edge of Bobby's desk in the process.

"Dammit" Dean noticed Cas, "Cas!"

He began to shake the unconscious angel.

"Let's move him to the couch." Said Sam, standing.

Together, they managed to move the limb angel to the couch. Falling on the cushions, Cas awoke.

"Sam, Dean, are you alright?" Asked Cas, worried.

"Yes Cas we're fine." Dean said, "Where were we?"

"After you shot Lucifer, you tripped into a short coma. It might have been Lucifer's doing, I'm not sure. I went to the town and brought you two here. From there I reached into your minds, pulling you out of the coma."

"Damn, Cas." Dean said, "Thank you."

"So was any of that stuff actually real?" Asked Sam.

"In a way, yes." Cas went on explaining the hypothesis about multiple universes.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..

**Thanks guys! I really appreciate support. Just write a quick review, that would be great. I really hope you guys enjoyed this fun read. :D**


End file.
